1. Field
The following description relates to a chip resistor and a chip resistor assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Chip resistors are chip components used to implement a precise degree of resistance, and to adjust a current and drop a voltage within an electronic circuit.
Defects, for example, short circuits, can occur in resistors damaged by external impacts such as surge or static electricity. When such defects occur in a circuit using resistors, all levels of currents generated from a power supply can flow into integrated circuits (ICs), which results in serious secondary damage to the IC. In order to prevent such a phenomenon, a plurality of resistors can be used in the circuit. However, such design inevitably increases the space occupied by the resistors on the substrates.
In portable electronic apparatuses, which have been gradually minimized and which operate with a high precision, it is not desirable to increase the amount of space occupied by resistors used for the purpose of circuit stability. Thus, research into chip resistors that are able to adjust a current more effectively is required.